Blonde Hair
by sonicalien
Summary: Billy and Mandy are fugitives from the law! What will happen next? R&R Please! Billy and Mandy Romance OFFICIALLY CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

Blonde Hair

Chapter 1

Billy was playing his video game President Evil 4 when he heard the doorbell. "I'll get it momma!!" Billy ran down the

stairs and opened the door. "Hey, Billy." Mandy said as she was standing at the door. They were sixteen now, so she

had a body of a woman. "Hey Mandy!!! Are we still going to the movies on Friday?" He asked. "Yeah... I guess. Dweeb."

She said. She implied that she had no feelings for him whatsoever, but she loved him more than her parents. "Ya

wanna go play President Evil 4?" He asked. "Sure." She said with a half grin, but it quickly faded to her usual frown.

They both went up the stairs to Billy's room whitch was not so fruity anymore. "You wanna do teams?" He asked. "No, I

want to kill you as usual." She said. "Uh, Billy?" "Yeah?" He replied. "Don...Don't tell Irwin, Okay?" She said.

"I wasn't gonna, Mandy." He said. "Thanks." She said as she turned her head around and kissed him, but quickly pulled

away. "Time to kill you like usual!" She said with a sly smile. "Heh! Let's see about that!" He said. After they played a

match or two, Billy paused it. "What the?-" Mandy said. Billy walked over to his bed and patted it for her to sit by him.

"Mandy...don't worry. I won't tell Irwin." He wispered in her ear. She turned around and kissed him. But he tried to start

frenching her. She had never frenched Billy before, but she wanted to try. So she let him. They layed down and were

making out when Billy heard a car drive up. "Damn! Sorry, Mandy we'll have to stop for the moment. I forgot that I had

invited Irwin over." He said. "Idiot." She said as she got off of him and walked over to the second game chair. She

picked up the game controller. "Well? Come on." She said. "A few more minutes?" He asked. "Well, I guess until

the doorbell rings." She said with a sly smile. And she started to kiss him again. It lasted for only a few minutes before

the doorbell rang. "Damn. I was enjoying that." Mandy said. "Just act like we never did this..._Wel'l do it more tonight.__" He said. _

She blushed. "Now come on." He said. He opened the door. "Hey, Billy." Irwin said. "_Hey, boo._" He said. Mandy

puched his teeth out. "Come on," Billy said. "I just got a new controller!" "Awesome!" Irwin said. "Let's go." Mandy

said. "I'm going to murder you both." As she was walking up the stairs, Irwin said, "Man, she is _hot._" He said. "Tell me

about it." Billy replied. _I just made out with her! _He thought. They went upstairs and played the game until about 9:00

P.M. Irwin yawned. "I'm gonna go home, guys see ya tomorrow." "Bye Irwin." Billy said. _Finally we can get back to it._

"Isn't Mandy coming?" Irwin asked. "No, I'm spending the night here tonight." She said. "Oh... O.K." He replied.

They waited until they heard the tapping of feet on the pavement. Mandy said. "So... were we left off?" "Oh yeah."

Billy said. She got on top of him and right as they started to make out, Billy's dad came in. "Uh... This is a bad time

isn't it?" He asked. "No...YA THINK!??!" Mandy yelled but blushing at the same time. "Sorry..." Harold said. as he

shut the door. Mandy got off of him and was blushing a lot. "Mandy?" Billy said. "I'm sorry Billy, but I don't think we can

see each other any more." She said? "What?! Why??" Billy said. "Because my dad will beat me if he even finds out

we have been seeing each other. Imagine what he will do if he finds out we have been _making out_ I'm scared your

dad will tell him. My dad is the only thing in this universe that scares me." "Your dad beats you?? Do you have

bruises?" Billy said. Mandy nodded. She pulled up her sleeves and there were bruises all over them. "Oh my God..." Billy said

as he got an extremely angry look on his face. "I'm gonna go pay your _dad_ a little visit." "No, Billy! He's an adult!

You're only sixteen!" Mandy sounded really worried. She ran after him but he was already at the front door of her

house. He kicked the door open. Mandy's dad came out with a shotgun. "Dad! Wait it's us! Billy and Mandy!"

Her dad turned on the light. "Oh it's you." He said. "Thank goodne-" "STOP THE GOOD GUY TALK! I KNOW WHAT

YOU REALLY DO TO MANDY!!" Billy screamed. "You little wretch!!!" Her dad yelled at Mandy. "Now I'm going to

smash your head in!!" He started running toward Mandy, but Billy punched him as hard as he could in the middle of the

face, breaking his own knuckles too. Mandy's dad's nose was broken and some of his teeth had been knocked out.

Mandy's dad took Billy's head, and smashed it against the wall repeatedly, leaving a big blood stain on the wall. Billy,

badly injured, took his arm and elbowed down on the middle, breaking it in 5 different places." AHHHHHHH!!!" Her dad

screamed as he took a switch blade and stabbing Billy in the stomach, but not fatally. Billy was thrown on the floor

nearly dead. As he was about to kill Billy, he heared a cocking of a gun and a gunblow and saw his chest get blown

through. Mandy, during the fight, had creeped over and took the shotgun her dad had brought in. Her dad fell to the

ground, dead. Mandy was silently crying. She ran over to Billy. "Billy, hang in there!" She said trying to hold back sobs.

"Mandy...Help...Me...uggh." He was either uncontious or dead. Mandy's organs lurched. She felt his wrist...a pulse!

She was so releived. She gathered as much supplies as she could, put it in a huge sack, picked up Billy, and ran into

the woods. She knew if they found her in the neiborhood she and Billy would be taken to juvy for life. She was on her

own now...But at least she had Billy.


	2. Chapter 2

Blonde Hair

Chapter 2

When Billy woke up he saw Mandy making eggs. "Mandy? Where are we?" He said. "We're in the wild," 

She said. "we are fugitives from the law." "What! Why?" Billy said. "I killed my dad...because he was 

going to kill you." Billy remembered being beaten senseless the previous night. 

"Mandy, I'm sorry." Billy said. "I should'nt have rushed to your house like that." "No...don't be." She said. 

"You did that for my protection." Billy looked over to the suplies mini-fridge. "Oh, the supplies?" Mandy said. 

"That's not what I'm wondering about." Billy said. "How did you get a mini-fridge?" "I have always had one 

that runs on a super battery that never runs out." "Oh." He said. She opened it. He saw chicken, vegtables, 

beef, soup, coke, and juice. He saw that they were camping by a river with a tent for 3 or more people with 

a fire. He saw a big suitcase inside the tent. _Must be for clothes _he thought. "Breakfast is ready." Mandy 

said. "I'm so hungry." Billy said as he was getting up but he yelled in pain as his stab wound started 

bleeding again. "Lay back down!" Mandy said. "You nearly bled to death last night." She handed him a 

plate of eggs. "Mandy?" Billy asked. "What?" She replied. "You have never shown this much emotion. Why

now?" He asked. "We have been friends all our lives. So I... So I..." She struggled to say it. "Want to

take care of me?" He asked. "...Yes." She said. She helped him up and walked him over to the tent. He 

layed down. She kissed him and layed down beside him. They both fell asleep. They awoke with a growl.

They looked out of the tent and saw a bear. "Mandy... don't move." Billy said. "Oh, I'll move alright." She

said. The bear roared at her and charged. Mandy grabbed it's muzzle and slammed it around the camp. 

The bear ran off as Mandy walked back to the tent. "Stupid bear." She said. But she heard panting behind 

her. She turned around to see a wolf. She ran toward it, but the wolf wasn't afriaid. It just stood there and 

wagged its tail. Billy came running out of the tent. "Wow! A wolf!" "Billy! you're in no condition to be 

walking!" Mandy said. "Can we keep him? Pleeeeeeease?" He begged. _It's amazing how fast he can _

_recover when he wants something. _She thought. "Well... O.K. But if I get flees, I'm going to kill you." She said. She opened the tent and said,

"Come on, boy." The wolf happily went into the tent. Billy started to laugh and pet the wolf. After a while 

Billy and the wolf fell asleep. Mandy stood up all night and stood guard. When Billy woke up, Mandy looked

very tired. "Mandy! You didn't have to stay up for me!" Billy said. "I had to. If a wild animal came I would have to

defend us." Billy got up and went outside. "HUH!" Mandy said. She got up and ran out of the tent. "I 

thought you were hurt!" She said. "Oh... well uh... heh heh...?" Billy laughed nervously. Mandy looked 

very angry... And she beat the crap out of Billy. 

LATER

The highly ingured Billy came back into the tent. He layed down beside Mandy, and felt her put her arm

around him. But she started to squeeze his neck with her hands. "Ack!...Mandy!" Mandy had an angry 

look in her eyes. "You lied to me Billy, NO ONE DOES THAT AND LIVES!" She beat the crap out of him 

again and this time threw him in the river. Then she jumped in the river and beat the crap out of him AGAIN 

and left him there. Billy was severely swollen. "You can take care of yourself now..." She said and went 

back into the tent. The next day she came outside and Billy was sitting there. "Hey, Mandy?" He asked. 

"What do you want?" She said back. "I thought your dad was scared of you, why did he all of the sudden 

start abusing you?" "Heh..." She replied. "When my mom died, we were at the funeral, I... um... got up 

on the stage and said I didn't care... even though I kinda did... so I guess he just got tired of me. At first I

fought back, and I pretty much beat the snot outta him, but I thought about my Mom. So I let him abuse 

me." "Wow, Mandy... I did'nt kn-" "I'm leaving." She said. "Huh?" Billy said. Mandy replied, "I'm turning 

myself in."


End file.
